


毫无间隙

by Eve_Z



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Z/pseuds/Eve_Z
Summary: Something magical happened on a train.





	毫无间隙

张艺兴费力地把他的箱子送到了上铺旁边的行李架上，短袖盖不住的白皙胳膊有修长的肌肉紧紧绷起，有种别样的介于少年和男人间的美感。他喘着气蜷到硬卧上铺狭小的空间里，擦了把汗。对面的大叔淡淡看了他一眼，张艺兴愣是看出点“小伙子不错呀”的眼神，便有些害羞地回了个笑，露出个可爱的小酒窝来。

他上车的时候已经是晚上九点半。列车缓缓开动，张艺兴赶着在熄灯前刷牙洗脸，然后不甚舒服地爬回了没有一个成年男人直起腰的空间的上铺。趁着熄灯前的二三十分钟，张艺兴把自己扭成难受的姿势，横坐在床上，靠着背后的隔板，将就着刷了一会儿朋友圈。

刷着刷着，他突然感到背后结实的触感没了，自己不受控制地向后倒去。一阵天旋地转后，摔到了一个柔软的物体上面。他开始以为自己出现幻觉了，但一偏头，对上一张震惊的俊脸。  
是一个帅气的男孩子，眉眼优雅又凌厉，鼻骨英挺，此刻一脸惊讶地看着他。张艺兴的头此刻枕在他盖着被子的肚皮上。

“对不起…”  
张艺兴下意识道歉，然后又意识到自己本来靠着隔板坐的好好的，怎么会突然向后仰倒在别人的肚子上？他挣扎着坐起来，却发现就自己现在坐起来的姿势来说，背后应该有块隔板的啊？难道隔板突然消失了？  
“隔板不见了，我也不知道为什么，但是它就不见了…”张艺兴比手划脚地向刚刚被迫当了人肉垫子的男孩解释。  
对方一脸搞不清楚情况的表情，懵懵地一口软糯的年糕音：“不怪你。”

张艺兴这才后知后觉地发现，他也是受害者之一啊，隔板突然不见了又不能怪他！  
两人面面相觑，还是张艺兴想起来看看其他乘客的情况。他回头去看对面大叔，发现大叔那边一切如常。  
他犹豫地开口：“大叔？大叔？”  
没想到他连叫了这么多声，大叔却一直面色如常地看手机。  
就算刚开始不知道是在叫自己，听见符合自己年龄的称呼，大叔也应该下意识给点反应吧？但是他就像没听见也没看见似的，自顾自地时不时发出低沉的笑声。  
张艺兴探过身去，身体悬空弓起来撑在两个铺位中间，伸出手晃晃：“大叔？”  
大叔总算给了点反应，他抬起头来，眼睛里放射出不容侵犯的威严：“怎么啦？”  
张艺兴有点害羞于自己横跨两铺的姿势，他速战速决，顶着大叔的压力向后示意：“大叔，我的隔板…呃…是不是有点脏？”  
之所以中途改变问题，是因为他注意到大叔一脸淡定地看着他。  
如果是这样看着他的话，余光不可能瞟不到他身后的隔板不见了吧？隔板不见了不是大事吗？他一下子冒出个荒谬的猜想，别人会不会看不见？为了防止大叔真的看不见而把他当成神经病，他多了个心眼，把问题改成了一个蠢不拉几，但好歹不会被怀疑精神状况的问题。  
“很干净。”大叔给予了他最高级别的肯定，眼神十分坚定，要不是张艺兴刚刚就倒在了别人肚皮上，他就要相信隔板很干净地呆在原处了！  
张艺兴维持着这个姿势艰难地扭头，想指着消失的隔板质问大叔，却没看到对面帅气的男孩，只看到了光滑如初的隔板。  
恢复了？还是自己刚刚出现幻觉了？

张艺兴一脸不可思议地道谢后，爬回了自己的卧铺，刚刚把整个人都蜷进卧铺的范围，就惊恐地又转头看见了对面帅气的男孩。他显然也刚刚爬回他自己的卧铺。  
隔板又消失了。  
“大叔啊！大叔！”张艺兴被这神一般的变故给弄怕了，扯着嗓子嚎，呼唤对面显得无比亲切可爱的大叔见证这一幕。但是神奇的事情又发生了，大叔又一次陷入了手机的美好之中，像没听见他说话一样。  
更奇怪的是，不止大叔，旁边的人对张艺兴异常凄惨的嚎叫充耳不闻，甚至都没往这边看一眼。  
张艺兴明明可以听见外面的火车驶过铁轨的哐当声，还有隔壁阿姨的聊天以及就在下铺的老爷爷吹牛，但是他自己发出的声音和动作，外界好像听不见也看不见。

对面的男孩给了他一样的答案：“他们看过来的时候，以为我在睡觉，也听不到我说话。”  
“似乎不只是他们，我自己离开了我的卧铺后，看过来也觉得这隔板还在。”  
“想试验一下吗？”  
帅气的男孩偏头示意两人在车厢过道上见。

张艺兴一开始甚至觉得这隔板是不是什么类似于纳尼亚传奇里的衣柜，或者一个连接恰好也是火车上的异空间，他已经做好了实际上隔壁不是这个男孩的准备了。  
他忐忑地爬下来，做贼似的探头往隔壁望去——一张刚刚熟悉起来的帅脸回望着他。  
他们还真是在同一辆火车上，现实里活生生的人啊！

两个人像地下党交头一样鬼鬼祟祟坐到过道里的小桌板旁边，相视无言。  
“先看看你的？”张艺兴率先打破沉默。  
吴世勋的卧铺那里，是一片完好无损的隔板。

“等等，我爬到卧铺上去，你看看我是什么样子。”  
吴世勋说完，就相当流畅地爬上去了。不知道是天赋异禀还是存心卖弄，他从中铺爬到上铺时，没有规规矩矩踩脚蹬，而是做了个类似引体向上的动作，生生把自己撑上去了。他动作时衣摆掀起，露出精瘦的腰肢和肌肉发达的小臂，配上那张脸显得格外迷人。  
要不是时候不对，张艺兴真想给他鼓个掌，再顺便要个电话号码。  
没错，张艺兴从小因为生的漂亮又可爱，身材又好，性格也是温柔又坚定的类型，从来都是男女通吃。

在张艺兴眼里，吴世勋爬上去之后，就规规矩矩面向隔板躺下睡觉了。过了一会儿，他才爬起来，一脸笑意利落的下来了。  
“看到什么了？”  
“你面向隔板在睡觉。”张艺兴老老实实地回答。  
“那的确是可以屏蔽外界的眼光啊，我没有在睡觉。”  
“那你做了什么？”张艺兴好奇。  
吴世勋给了他一个飞吻，笑着眨了眨眼。  
“这样。”  
张艺兴绝对不会承认他被撩到了。

两人又在诡异的气氛里去实验了张艺兴的卧铺，效果也是一样的。  
张艺兴突发奇想，如果自己从吴世勋的卧铺上去，又爬到自己的卧铺，外面会看成怎么样。  
吴世勋笑眯眯地看着他：“想上我的床？”  
“…算了。”  
怎么听起来这么奇怪。

两人重新在过道的小桌子上坐下。张艺兴突然意识到一个问题：火车硬卧本就狭窄，一个成年男人勉强能够躺下。如果隔板突然消失，那不就是直接睡在一起了吗？再加上那家伙的肩膀那么宽...  
他偷偷瞄一眼对方的肩膀，真的很宽。看起来很有安全感。不过，自己好像还不知道他的名字呢。  
“我是张艺兴，怎么称呼你？”  
“我是吴世勋。”  
对方饶有趣味地看着他。张艺兴从来没有灵敏过的gay达意外的告诉他，对面这人，大概，也许，对男生也有感觉？  
两个对男生有感觉的人睡在一起...怎么想都很奇怪啊！

吴世勋几乎是含情脉脉地看着张艺兴了。后者不得不承认，他那双狭长的眸子深情地看人的时候，真的可以让人脸红。就在气氛即将变得粉红之前，列车员阿姨扭动着胖胖的身躯走过来：“要熄灯了！大家把垃圾收拾一下，干干净净睡觉！”  
吴世勋率先站起来：“我们睡吗？”  
“…哦。”  
这家伙是在撩他吧？是吧？

两人前脚爬到床上，后脚灯就熄灭了。张艺兴很不自在地躺在床上，把自己摆成端庄的姿势。双手规矩放在肚皮上，双腿伸直。旁边就是一个对他非常有吸引力的男孩子，清浅的呼吸声每下都像搔在他的心上。  
更要命的是，吴世勋突然把头凑过来，说话的气息轻轻柔柔喷在张艺兴最敏感的脖子上：“我们说话，外面是不是听不见？”  
张艺兴缩缩脖子，有些害羞地偏头不敢看他：“应该是吧。”  
他仿佛听到对方满意的轻笑，然后吴世勋就欺身压了过来！

十五分钟前。  
吴世勋假装在玩手机，实际上在祈祷上天赐给他一个白白软软，又体贴又可爱，容易推倒的男朋友。  
对，吴世勋喜欢男孩子。只喜欢男孩子。但是他的前三任男朋友都以特别特别惨烈的方式收场。

第一任是个高大的男孩，他们在最后一步的时候，都打算把对方压在身下。  
“靠，你是攻啊？”  
那男孩不可置信地看着彼时吴世勋还没抽条的小身板、稚嫩的脸庞，奶声奶气的年糕音。  
吴世勋彻底蒙了。他没经验，没想过攻受，但是他知道自己绝对不会愿意打开身体。  
双方不欢而散。

第二任吴世勋学聪明了，找了个身材单薄的男孩子，还一开始就确定了攻受。对方同意了，但是看他的眼神有点怪异。  
谈了一个月不到，吴世勋就被甩了。  
“为什么？”  
他不敢置信。  
“你跟我约会第一次就提起攻受，我觉得你跟我在一起目的很明显。嗯，过于明显了。”  
对方非常诚实。  
吴世勋痛苦闭关自我反省。

第三任。过了半年一切都非常顺利，吴世勋也因此有了丰富的经验，但这次他主动提出了分手。  
“对不起，但是我觉得我们不适合。”吴世勋说出了原因。  
对方定定看了他一会儿：“你不觉得你对于男朋友的要求太高了吗？”  
吴世勋心中咯噔一声。他分手的确是因为对方达不到他心目中的要求。但是要求对方又帅气又会打扮，又白又软，又会撒娇又独立自主，又体贴又可爱…也不算特别高的要求吧…  
“不觉得。”  
吴世勋看起来理直气壮，内心有点发虚。  
“呵呵。”  
对方扔下嘲讽转身就走。  
吴世勋其实还是挺喜欢他这任男朋友的，但奈何对方实在达不到“体贴可爱”的标准。他很是消沉了几周，打算坐火车去C市旅游散心。

隔板突然消失的时候，他眼睁睁看着外表上符合自己所有标准的男孩子从天而降一样摔到了他的肚皮上。  
耶嘿，祈祷真有用。

既然是我凭自己本事祈祷到的，那就是我的了。  
吴世勋猛的欺身压了过去，准确地在黑暗中找到对方微嘟的求吻唇，用力地含住吮吸。  
“…唔！”张艺兴惊慌地挣扎，手却被吴世勋一把摁住，压在头顶。  
吴世勋用舌尖慢慢描绘张艺兴的唇，轻轻地往里面顶。张艺兴咬紧了牙关不让他把舌头伸进来。  
“乖，让我亲亲你。”  
吴世勋温柔地低声诱哄道，一下一下地亲啄着他的脸颊和下巴。  
“我们才刚认识…”  
张艺兴满脸通红地抗拒，膝盖拱起来想把吴世勋掀下去，却被后者找到了机会。  
吴世勋结实修长的大腿一把挤进张艺兴的双腿之间，慢慢地曲起来用膝盖顶住张艺兴的大腿根，像是调戏一样地轻轻磨蹭。  
“不要——”张艺兴才喊到一半，吴世勋就趁机把舌尖伸进了他的口腔，轻轻搔刮他的上颚，又缠绵地缠住他软软滑滑的舌头轻轻吮吸。  
也许是吴世勋的动作太温柔体贴，也许是吴世勋嘴里是张艺兴最喜欢的薄荷味，也许是因为吴世勋长了一张让人根本抗拒不了的脸蛋，总之张艺兴犹豫半晌，还是没舍得咬下去。  
吴世勋温柔却不容抗拒地在张艺兴嘴里索取着，舌头霸道地压住张艺兴的舌面，缓缓摩擦。同时，他抵住张艺兴裆部的膝盖也在以同样的频率慢慢刮蹭。

“唔…”  
这再明显不过的暗示让张艺兴耳朵发热，红得滴血。他又使劲挣扎起来，膝盖弓起来想要撞吴世勋的裆部。  
“嘘，宝贝别急，这就给你。”  
吴世勋退出张艺兴的口腔，松开压制张艺兴的手，伸手握住张艺兴的膝盖不让他撞到自己的要害。  
张艺兴双手得了自由，赶快抵住吴世勋的胸膛要推开他。吴世勋顺从地被他推开，在张艺兴微微有些放松，想对他说些什么的时候，把自己整个身体都卡进了张艺兴双腿间。

张艺兴又惊又恼，压低了声音质问他：“你要干什么！”  
吴世勋帅气的脸上一下子露出了委屈的表情：“艺兴不喜欢男孩子吗？”  
喜欢是喜欢，但是这好像不代表自己要心甘情愿被刚认识的人上啊…  
吴世勋注意到了他的犹豫，得寸进尺地凑近了。他温热的呼吸喷在张艺兴脸上，带着淡淡的薄荷香：“艺兴不喜欢被抱吗？”  
他留了个心眼，没有问对方喜不喜欢做受，而是换了个更加间接的问法。毕竟张艺兴各方面都挺符合他的标准，他可不想爽一次就把人吓跑了。  
张艺兴眨眨眼睛。他攻受都可以做，因此一般是按照男朋友的要求来的。但是眼下这个情况…  
他僵着脖子撒了个谎：“不喜欢。”

吴世勋轻笑一声，修长的手指轻轻抚上张艺兴鼓鼓囊囊的裆部，诚实地阐述了事实：“可是宝贝，你硬了。”

靠！没出息的东西！  
张艺兴在心里骂自己的小弟弟，小弟弟不服气，傲然挺立。  
他有些慌乱地瞪着吴世勋：“谁被这样弄不会硬啊！”  
“好好，是我的错。宝贝害羞的话，可以躲进我怀里。”  
吴世勋像只好脾气的大猫，温柔地握起张艺兴的手，亲着他的手背，又托住他的五指，虔诚地一根一根吻着。

张艺兴一下子拿对方温柔又赖皮的样子没辙。他打也不是，骂也不行，想逃跑却被紧紧捉住…算了，浪一次。  
张艺兴像条咸鱼一样瘫在床上，瞪着他：“你有没有什么健康问题啊？”  
这人长这么帅又这么会撩，别是滥交的花花公子吧。

“别担心，我健康又持久。”吴世勋笑眯眯地俯下身来亲吻他。  
两人交换了绵长旖旎的吻。吴世勋如愿把张艺兴的嘴巴占为己有，亲的张艺兴喘不过气来，眼角都红了。  
“唔…唔，够了…”  
“乖，舌头伸出来让我尝尝。”  
“啊…哈…吴世勋…!”  
“在呢。真甜啊宝贝儿。”  
张艺兴被迫大张着嘴巴，绯红的舌尖被吴世勋衔在唇齿间慢慢吮吸品尝，晶莹的唾液顺着他嘴角流下来，淫靡又旖旎。  
张艺兴好不容易把自己的舌头从对方嘴巴里抽出来，愤愤地拿吴世勋的衣服擦口水。  
吴世勋温柔地解开了自己衬衣上面的好几颗纽扣，好让张艺兴可以更方便地拽住他衣服的布料。

“艺兴，乖，让我再亲亲。”  
吴世勋说完就微阖上狭长的眼睛，俯下身去动情地再次亲吻张艺兴果冻一样的嘴唇。张艺兴嘴里有着清爽的味道，他很喜欢。  
从他嘴里叫出艺兴两个字有一种缠绵的感觉，仿佛自己的名字被他放在舌尖温柔地舔弄亲吻，缠缠绕绕地叫出来。张艺兴脸更加红了，有点害羞地推他。  
吴世勋见自己把人惹恼了，便最后在张艺兴唇上亲了一下，恋恋不舍地稍稍分开。  
“是想换个地方亲吗？”  
张艺兴胳膊肘在后面撑着，把自己稍微拉起来一点，挺严肃地问他：“你打算419，还是认真的？”  
“我们认真地试一下？”吴世勋一本正经地问他，手却不老实地顺着张艺兴衣服下摆往他衣服里钻。张艺兴还没反应过来，吴世勋的手就已经温柔地顺着他结实的腹肌一路往上摸到了胸口，准确地轻轻揉捏他的乳尖。

“唔啊…”  
张艺兴猝不及防被袭击，脑袋向后仰去，脖子绷出一条优美的弧线。  
吴世勋脸上带着清浅的优雅笑容，另一只手却毫不客气地掀开张艺兴的T恤衫，把柔软的白色布料往上推去，堆积在张艺兴的下巴那里。  
张艺兴脖子容易痒，顿时不舒服地扭动着，伸手就把T恤干脆整个脱掉了。脱完他才意识到自己做了什么。  
对上吴世勋闪烁着情欲的惊喜目光，张艺兴打了个颤。  
“我…我脖子太敏感了我才脱的…”  
“好乖啊。”  
吴世勋兴味盎然地一笑，温热的身躯整个伏上来，轻轻抬起张艺兴的下巴，舔吻他的脖颈。  
张艺兴：靠。赔了夫人又折兵。

他沉浸在对自己的愤恨之中，脖子上却一直被温热的舔舐不断侵犯着。  
“呜…吴世勋…不要舔这里！唔啊…不…不要！放开，不要舔了！唔…我受不住…哈啊…嗯…不要了，不要了…”

带着哭腔哀叫起来更加诱人了。  
吴世勋由衷感谢上天赐给了他一个这么敏感多情的宝贝儿。  
张艺兴：…放屁！我是上天赐给你的吗！

张艺兴的脖子果然如他所说非常敏感，吴世勋舔了他几下，张艺兴的身体就从那里开始泛开起一层艳丽的粉色。不出几秒，吴世勋就眼睁睁看着张艺兴裸露在外的胸膛和小腹上缓缓出现了诱人的粉红，像是骨子里透出来的媚意。  
他喉结滚动几下，狭长的眸子折射出强烈的欲望。

张艺兴还在兀自喘着气哀叫，桃花眼渗出点点泪光来，眼角都红了。吴世勋几乎把他脖颈都舔吻了个遍，一边残忍地玩弄着他身上最敏感的部位，一边温柔安慰地诱哄他展现更加放浪的一面。  
“乖宝贝，叫大声一点。”  
“不要舔了...唔啊…吴世勋...哈啊…不要，不要了…”

连吹口气都会让主人受不了地躲避的部位正在被粗暴地搔刮，温热濡湿的触感一遍一遍覆盖在隐隐约约的黛色血管上，白皙皮肤在微弱的月光下湿漉漉反光。张艺兴被迫抬着下巴，像是主动进贡一样，任由吴世勋慢慢用舌尖轻挠着敏感的脖颈。  
张艺兴的身体仿佛痉挛一般扭动着，本能地哭叫着想要拒绝几乎逼疯他的痒意。但是吴世勋将他压制得很紧，他无处可逃，求饶只会换来变本加厉的刺激，哭喊只会让身上的侵略者更加兴奋。  
“呜呜呜…不要了...呜…受不了了…世勋，哈啊…世勋…”  
“乖，把腿张开我就不舔了。”  
吴世勋趁机哄骗他打开自己的身体。张艺兴抽抽噎噎，天真地相信了恰恰是把他逼到这地步的男人，神志不清地打开了双腿，将吴世勋修长的身躯更加紧密地容纳进来。

“听话，对，再张开一点。”  
吴世勋满意地看着张艺兴满眼泪水，桃花眼失神迷茫地看着他，身下却乖巧地摆出了淫荡的双腿大开的姿势。他信守承诺，最后爱怜地亲了亲张艺兴粉红的脖颈，慈悲地放过了他。  
在上铺空间允许的范围内，吴世勋微微拱起脊背，伸手利落地把张艺兴宽松的运动裤连带黑色的四角短裤一起扒了下来。张艺兴长度相当可观的阴茎可爱地挺立着，顶端渗出几滴透明的液体。  
他修长的手指轻轻沾了前列腺液，点点张艺兴粉红紧闭着的的小穴。  
“乖，张嘴。”  
已经从地狱般折磨人的痒意中清醒过来的张艺兴：“…”  
不要对着他的屁股讲话！

吴世勋见他不答话，只是用泪朦朦的桃花眼瞪自己，微笑了起来：“嗯？不想？”  
“…不能互相撸吗？”  
张艺兴梗着脖子问他。他后面不是第一次，但是那种身体最深处被侵犯的恐惧和不安让他相当不喜欢后穴被使用。  
“可是我想看艺兴为我打开身体。”  
吴世勋暧昧地回答他，声音低沉，略微沙哑的尾音让张艺兴心里酥了一片。  
妈的。不想承认自己被撩到了。这种时候喊他的名字简直是犯规啊混蛋！

张艺兴脸红地垂下眼睛，没说好也没说不好。  
吴世勋却心有灵犀地理解了他的意思。

“那么，这里是我的了。”吴世勋挂着贵公子一样的微笑，手指却下流地一圈圈搔刮轻抚着张艺兴穴口的嫩肉。  
张艺兴难耐地闷哼了几声，喘着气慢慢放松了身体。小穴渐渐打开，露出细嫩绯红的内里来。吴世勋不知道从哪里掏出了一瓶润滑剂，慢条斯理往手上倒了硬币大小的一坨。

“你怎么随身带这个？”  
张艺兴看清楚他在干什么之后，惊愕地问道。  
“别多想，它注定会用在你身上。”  
吴世勋用右手食指蘸了润滑剂，温柔细致地探入了微微张开的后穴，狭长的眼睛深情地看着张艺兴。  
张艺兴其实没有那个意思。就算床上是受方，但作为一个男孩子，他不会太在意床伴随时带着润滑剂准备着跟不同的人来一炮，也不太在意自己是“不同的人”中的一员，更不会计较自己是不是他的唯一。床伴随身带了润滑剂和避孕套对他来说只是非常值得鼓励的，体贴细心的行为。但是吴世勋一下子就想到他可能会觉得委屈，从而体贴地安慰他不要多想。这点倒是让张艺兴略微有点惊讶于对方的细腻心思，有点感动于对方为自己着想。  
但是吴世勋的下一句话就让他把那点感动都扔到火车外头去了。

“宝贝，你可真热情。”  
吴世勋轻轻屈起食指关节，刮着敏感的肠道内壁。温热紧致的肠肉仿佛挽留似的紧紧吸着他的手指。  
“哈...不要…呼...再讲了！”  
张艺兴恼羞成怒地细碎喘息着。小穴被手指侵犯本来就很难受了，还要听吴世勋羞人的评价，他现在特别后悔自己答应了这家伙做全套。  
“好好，我会专心的。”  
吴世勋带着笑意的声音传来，随后张艺兴就感觉吴世勋伸进了第二根手指，两根修长的手指抚摸，旋转，轻轻撑开又闭合，时不时夹起一小撮肠肉揉捏。随后是第三根，第四根…  
张艺兴咬着牙忍耐着。其实被开拓有点不舒服，除非——

“呜啊——！”  
张艺兴猛的仰起脖子，发出高昂难耐的呻吟。  
“嘘，宝贝，很舒服的。”  
吴世勋俯下身来安慰地亲吻张艺兴的唇，把他的呻吟尽数堵在嘴中，同时力度适中地刺激起那块软肉来。张艺兴只觉得一阵一阵绝顶的快感从那里流向四肢百骸，他全身软软的没有力气，只有小腹阵阵的紧绷，性器坚硬得发烫发痛，透明的液体已经打湿了整个柱体，黑色蜷曲的毛发也变得湿答答。

“要…哈啊…要出来了…！”  
吴世勋在张艺兴即将高潮前一秒将所有手指都撤了出来。张艺兴难耐地哼唧着，小穴用力夹紧，却难以满足。他慌乱地把手往下伸，想要抚慰自己的性器，却被吴世勋手疾眼快一把抓住，不允许他触碰。张艺兴挣扎扭动着，难受地捱过欲望找不到出口发泄的十几秒，这才缓过神来，桃花眼红红的带着泪光，看着让人更加想欺负了。  
张艺兴泪眼朦胧地仰头看着吴世勋：“唔…世勋…给我…”

吴世勋咽了口口水。  
火车上骗到的的男朋友是极品怎么办。  
男朋友太诱人求自我控制的方法急在线等。  
八一八我那磨人的小妖精男朋友。

“世勋…吴世勋…”  
他驱逐走脑子里出现的乱七八糟的标题，哑着声音安慰身下咬着下唇，委屈得红了眼睛的宝贝：“乖，不哭，正在疼你。”  
吴世勋伸手从包里掏出一个避孕套，塞到张艺兴手里：“帮我戴上？”  
张艺兴接过包装袋，喘着气捏住四四方方小袋子的锯齿状边缘。但因为刚刚全身被快感席卷，他手指软软的使不上劲儿，怎么撕都撕不开。  
他声音微微拔高，里头都带了哭腔：“世勋…哎哟，这怎么弄啊…”  
“别着急。”  
吴世勋温柔地分别握住了他两只手，拉到唇边轻轻各吻了一下，随后把着他的手慢慢撕开了避孕套。吴世勋的手指修长有力，握住张艺兴的手的时候，像坚定的怀抱，又像温柔的包容。

张艺兴脸红地拉出避孕套，小心地摆弄。吴世勋低头把运动裤连着内裤一起脱下，露出他尺寸更加客观的性器来。张艺兴细致地给他套上避孕套，又试探地撸了两把。  
“还不满意吗？”  
吴世勋低笑着抬起张艺兴的下巴与他接吻，同时慢慢的把蠢蠢欲动的坚硬性器推送进已经扩张好的小穴。  
“唔嗯...”  
张艺兴皱着眉头闭着眼，感受着火热的性器不容反抗地一寸一寸挤开柔软的肠壁，将他脆弱的内里缓缓占有。  
吴世勋呼了一口气，终于把性器整根没入了小穴。张艺兴的里面又热又紧，热情地包裹着他的阴茎，舒服到让他想一直留在里面。  
他体贴地等张艺兴缓过劲来，攀着他肩膀的手臂轻轻下压，示意他可以动了，这才不紧不慢地顶弄起来。不出两三下，他就找到了刚刚的敏感点，每次抽插都恶意地恰恰擦过那里，逼得张艺兴发出一声接一声的低低呻吟。  
清凉的汽水音哀求起来又软又甜，吴世勋眼睛都红了，咬着牙加快速度，每次都狠狠撞上那处软肉。他想听更多的动人呻吟，看身下漂亮的男孩子更多的失态，仿佛这样就能完全占有他似的。  
床有节奏地快速震动着。吴世勋突然发狠的顶弄，折腾得张艺兴喘不过气来。他张嘴想通过叫喊发泄许些快感，但呻吟堵在了嗓子眼里，什么声音都发不出来。快感一波高过一波，不给他任何缓冲的机会。  
吴世勋再一次狠狠碾压他的前列腺时，张艺兴眼前一白，脚趾蜷缩得紧紧的，小腹痉挛般一抽一抽，嗓子眼里发出终于寻到出处的低沉呻吟。白浊划过一条优美的弧线，尽数落在他的胸肌和腹肌上。

吴世勋就着张艺兴高潮时的紧致，狠狠抽插了几下，射了出来。他疲惫地趴在张艺兴身上，倦倦地啄吻张艺兴的酒窝，嘴唇，下巴。又轻轻把张艺兴被汗浸湿的刘海往上捋，露出他立体冷厉的眉眼来。  
“艺兴。艺兴。”  
他喃喃道，似乎想要确认什么。  
“嗯？”  
张艺兴累的连多说几个字的力气都没有了，勉强从喉咙里挤出个单音来回复。

“跟我在一起？”  
吴世勋眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
“看你表现。”  
张艺兴感觉手脚有了点力气，开始佯装不耐烦地要把吴世勋从他身上推下去。  
“请再给我一次表现的机会吧。”  
张艺兴：“…”  
先把那根又硬起来的东西拿出去再说话！

 

第二天早上。  
吴世勋在列车员的喊声，广播声，和下铺大爷大妈的聊天声音中醒了过来。  
他几乎立刻就想到了昨晚旖旎的一夜，张艺兴最后用沙哑的汽水音求他停下，还讨好地亲了他很多次，说了很多羞耻的情话，但是还是被自己抱到丢脸地哭了出来。  
吴世勋脸上带着荡漾的笑容，转过身去想把被他狠狠疼爱了一个晚上的宝贝揽进怀里，好好哄一哄再宠一宠。  
但是身边冰冰凉凉的。  
隔板又回来了。

吴世勋瞪了隔板好一会儿，才想起来他们是在火车上，不是酒店里。而且这还是个神奇的隔板。  
他敲了敲隔板，小心地唤道：“宝贝？”  
对面没有回音。  
张艺兴不会因为被做的太狠而生他气了吧！毕竟被一个第一次见面的男孩抱了一晚上，弄得哭着求饶，可能...大概...是会生气的吧？  
吴世勋越想越觉得刚刚意外得到的珍宝，还没来得及好好抱在怀里宠爱，就要跑掉了。他急急忙忙把自己收拾得能见人，几乎是跳了下去奔到隔壁，在嗑瓜子老爷爷异样的警惕眼光中爬了上去，查看上铺的情况。

还好，张艺兴还在那里，只是还没醒。  
“艺兴，艺兴。”  
吴世勋轻轻叫他名字，艰难地硬是把自己挤到了已经有一个成年男人躺着的上铺上，趴在张艺兴身上亲吻他的鼻尖。  
张艺兴被身上突如其来的压力弄醒了。因为昨晚的无节制而格外困倦的桃花眼半睁着，他懵懵地看着吴世勋，过了很一会儿才反应过来。

“世勋。”  
张艺兴露出个可爱的笑容。  
“早安，宝贝儿。”  
他轻轻吻了吻张艺兴的脸颊。

吴世勋交到第四任男朋友了。  
他有种预感，这一次交往可能会持续很久，很久。  
毕竟，可不是每一对恋人都是因为一块识趣的火车隔板而在一起的。

 

 

番外1：三分天注定，七分靠（被迫）相亲

对面的大叔看着这对年轻的恋人互相拥吻，露出了神秘的笑容。  
深藏功与名。

 

番外2：这是一列有故事的火车

对面的大叔看着这对年轻的恋人互相拥吻，犹豫了很久，终于有点不好意思地出声。  
“那个，打扰到你们真是太抱歉了。但是，我的隔板还在…还，呃…还干净吗？”


End file.
